


when you hear this autumn song

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Multi, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are two things very wrong with the way Heath wakes up, but despite those two things, it's still going to be a good day. He can feel it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you hear this autumn song

**Author's Note:**

> filed under: things i should have finished LAST autumn, you'll never take me and my morning fluff alive, [points at 3mb] love these rock n roll bfs

There are two things very wrong with the way Heath wakes up.

One, he’s somehow managed to become totally duvet-less, and two, _how the hell did he end up so far away from his boyfriends on the bed?_ At least this means he won’t risk waking them up for now.

But despite those two things, it’s still going to be a good day. He can feel it. He’s woken up energised and ready for the world, which is much better than his other morning state of needing to sleep for another five thousand hours or so. Any kind of in between is impossible.

So he has to get up. Has to get up and _do_ something, because he just can’t take staying still right now. He takes one last glance at Jinder and Drew before sitting up and leaving the bed. The two of them are close together: Drew on the other side of the bed with Jinder’s head not quite on his shoulder. It’s difficult not to smile at the sight, and Heath does, but he also has to _move_.

He takes a shower and spends far too much of it singing (hopefully not loud enough that Drew and Jinder can hear if they wake up), gets dressed, and relocates to the lounge. Outside says it’s a good day, too: the sun looks like it’s shining, and when he checks his phone for the temperature, it’s just right. Not too hot but not too cold, either. The perfect temperature for the beginning of fall, still clinging on to the very end of summer but with none of the overpowering heat.

So, Heath heads out, making sure that he remembers to take both his front door key _and_ the key to the door of the building with him this time. The less said about those couple of times he forgot either of those, the better. He makes his way out of the apartment, taking the stairs down two at a time and slides his sunglasses down over his eyes once he’s outside. The sun is _bright_ , just like he thought, and it’s still just warm enough that he doesn’t need a jacket yet.

Even so, autumn is still obviously on the way. It’s there in the air as he walks, in the breeze that the hot, humid summer’s been missing. It’s even been there at night, too: there’s little need to have a fan on in the bedroom now, and the three of them can finally start being comfortable at night time again. Having two boyfriends is great, is one of the best parts of Heath’s life for sure, but three of them under a duvet in the summer heat gets too much sometimes.

But seriously – fall! He’s so pumped about it that he doesn’t even feel the need to have music blaring at him through his headphones, that he didn’t even think to bring his headphones out with him, which is _clearly_ an indicator that fall’s the best season for sure. It’s just as much of a fresh start as spring is, he thinks. Maybe even more of one. It is to him, anyway, and that’s what matters.

Maybe he’ll write a song about it. Make it a metaphor for something. Get Drew to come up with a witty title and work out guitar parts with Jinder. Yeah, they can do that. They usually just cover songs together, but Heath’s been wanting to branch out into original stuff, even if it’s just for fun. He’s got melodies in his head that are just waiting to be put down for real with words and instruments and everything else.

Thinking about it gets one of them stuck in his head – a bright, bouncy kind of tune that repeats itself a lot. He can’t help but start to hum it, first under his breath and then getting louder, not caring who might hear. There’s no-one around _to_ hear it, anyway: it’s Sunday, and that’s always the quietest day in this neighbourhood, especially at this time of day.

He carries on for another few blocks before deciding to head back. Maybe Drew and Jinder will be awake by now, or maybe he’ll have to wake them up himself. He isn’t bothered.

When he’s made it back, he unlocks the door and takes the elevator instead of the stairs this time. It’s a quick ride up, but the stairs are steeper on the way up and he doesn’t want to do anything that might be a strain on his back. Once he gets inside, he pokes his head into the kitchen to see that Jinder’s up but not dressed yet, and there are three mugs on the countertop beside him.

“Wondering where you were,” he says, turning his head to face Heath before looking back to the counter to pick up the coffeepot.

“I took a walk.” Heath steps into the room, moving over to the counter.

“Yeah, I figured. I don’t know how you can do it without caffeine or breakfast first, though.” Jinder pours out coffee into the mugs and pushes the orange one towards Heath.

“Easy,” Heath tells him, nodding a _thanks_ for the coffee. “I just wake up, and – _boom_. Gotta do something. Most of the time, anyway. You know I do.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I understand.”

“What don’t you understand? And why are you _dressed_ , Heath?”

That’s unmistakably Drew’s voice from the kitchen doorway, and it’s pretty obvious that he’s made no attempt to get up whatsoever. Even his hair’s still the mess it was when Heath saw it pressed to the pillows on the bed before he left, and he runs a hand through it as he makes his way over to where Heath and Jinder are standing by the counter.

Heath’s about to open his mouth to reply, but Jinder answers before he can say anything.

“I don’t understand how he can get up and go out like he did without even having any breakfast first.”

“That definitely makes two of us,” Drew says. He’s behind Jinder now, arms winding around his waist, lips almost against his neck. “I don’t understand how I’m even _awake_ right now.” He presses his mouth to Jinder’s neck for real now, and Heath sees his arms tighten where they are. “Hey – you wanna take a shower?”

“Hm.” Jinder considers. “We probably should, shouldn’t we?”

“Hey, no fair!” Heath says, indignant. “When I’m already up and dressed and everything.”

“Shouldn’t have gone out then, should you?” Drew teases, his head on Jinder’s shoulder now.

“It’s not like we’d all fit in there, anyway,” says Jinder, to try and make Heath feel better if nothing else.

“We’ve done it before,” Heath tries to protest.

“We’ve _tried_ to do it before and it was very uncomfortable,” Jinder corrects him. “Though we’d love to have you there with us, there really isn’t enough room.”

There isn’t. Heath _knows_ there isn’t, and besides, he _has_ already had a shower this morning. No point going in again. So he resigns himself to the fact that he can’t actually join them, that they’ll be without him.

“Don’t take too long in there,” he warns them, though he’s grinning, joking. “Or I’m coming in. No, or I’m switching off the hot water.”

“We won’t,” Jinder tells him, though Drew raises an eyebrow.

“Won’t we?” he says, teasing again, and Jinder rolls his eyes as he pulls Drew by the hand out of the kitchen.

“You guys better not take long anyway, or your coffees are gonna be cold,” Heath calls after them. He can’t be sure whether they take notice of it or not. Jinder probably does.

Whatever. Heath shrugs to himself and decides to check out what’s in the refrigerator, figuring that the least he can do is fix the three of them breakfast as he waits for them to come back, and then they can take the rest of the day to relax.


End file.
